


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes C

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes C

**C-1. Something that focuses on the separate relationships between each couple (Alec/Max, Max/Logan, Alec/Logan) and then rounding it off with how they all fit together.**

“Ouch!”

“Oh, stop being a baby, Alec, it’s just stitches. You act like you’ve never been shot before.”

Alec scowled at Max, but shut up. The sooner she got him stitched up, the sooner he could return the favor and they could get out of here. The supplies they barely managed to grab were needed at Terminal City, people were counting on them, and they should have been back two hours ago.

“Bloody steelheads. I swear, next time I see them-”

“You’re done. Now do me so we can get out of here.”

Alec smirked as he picked up the needle and thread.

“Max, you always say the sweetest things.”

It was Max’ turn to scowl now.

“Get your mind out of the gutter and get stitching. And make it neat, I don’t want another scar!”

“Screw you, my stitches are a thing of beauty.”

Alec quickly cleaned Max’ wound and stitched it closed before grabbing the supplies and getting on his bike. Max took the folder he held out to her and got on her own bike.

“I’ll take this to Logan. You go to Terminal City and meet us back at Logan’s place in a few hours?”

“Sure. Be careful okay? I hear Jack Dane is a bastard.”

Max grins.

“I can handle him. Besides, we got all of his dirty little secrets now, courtesy of his steelhead minions. See you in a few hours.”

She revved the engine of her bike and sped off, Alec heading the other direction to drop off his supplies with the transgenics in Terminal City. The streets were empty, the cold chasing people inside of their homes and Max made good time getting to the warehouse Logan was keeping Jack Dane, leader of the steelheads, for interrogation.

“Logan?”

“Here!”

Logan’s voice came from somewhere close and it didn’t take Max long to find him, sitting opposite a very surly looking man. Max handed Logan the file before cocking her head to study Jack Dane.

“You don’t look very dangerous to me.”

Jack Dane scowled at her, but he didn’t respond. Max grinned and stepped aside to wait for her cue. Logan was a man of words and threats, not physical violence, but this was their last straw before Max would need to hand out some threats of her own. They had it all figured out, her and Logan; tell the person everything they had on him, let them talk to Detective Sung, threaten them with every possible sentence they would get and if they still wouldn’t talk by then, Max would step in and apply some “pressure” here and there to help the person along. Jack Dane was quickly running towards that last stop and Max was secretly looking forward to it. Jack Dane was responsible for raising prices of Tryptophan by five times and now none of the transgenics could get their hands on it anymore.

“You hear Detective Sung. Twenty years in prison, no chances of early release. And that’s without what we have here.”

He waved the file at Jack Dane and Max watched Jack’s eyes grow guarded. He was getting scared. Good.

“You got nothing on me.”

Logan raised an eyebrow that to Jack Dane meant nothing but a taunt, but to Max it was her cue to start easing in on him and get ready.

“Really? So the murder of a pharmacist is nothing?”

“I didn’t kill that guy.”

“Sure you didn’t. Max?”

Max grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled hard. Jack’s head snapped back with the force and jack groaned. The groan transformed into a chuckle and jack glared up at Max.

“This is your bulldog? A skinny, pretty girl?”

Max merely responded by wrapping a hand around his throat and squeezing until Jack started to gasp for breath. When she let go, she grinned down at him.

“I might be skinny, but I can easily break any bone in your body.”

Okay, so that might not be true, but she liked how it sounded. Jack looked sceptical too, but three minutes and a few more subtle, yet extremely painful threats to his balls and his life later, he relented.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll get out of the Tryp. Just- Just call off your dog.”

Logan nodded at Max and Max sighed. It was just starting to get fun. She let go of Jack’s arm and roughly bent it back from the near impossible angle she forced it into earlier. Jack groaned when the blood flow to his arm was restored and glared at Max. Max smiled back sweetly.

“It was nice doing business with you, mister Dane. I’ll be seeing you around.”

Logan handed Max the file back.

“Meet you back at my apartment in an hour?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go take this back before anyone misses it.”

Logan watched Max disappear into the darkness before calling Matt Sung back and telling him he would be dropping off Jack Dane soon. But when he came outside, one of his car tires was flat and he didn’t have a spare tire on him.

“Damn it.”

He took out his phone and called the one person he knew would love to toss Jack Dane around a bit more on the way to the police station.

“Alec? Can you do me a favor? I have an uncooperative criminal here and I need some help transporting him.”

Not fifteen minutes later, a grinning Alec was manhandling Jack Dane out of the warehouse to Logan’s car. Logan smiled at him and gestured at the spare tire Alec had brought him.

“This is gonna take some time. Think you can entertain yourselves until I’m done?”

Alec’s grin grew even wider and Jack Dane gulped.

“I know a thing or two.”

When Matt asked about the two black eyes and the broken jaw, both Logan and Alec looked as innocent as they could.

“He already had those. Honest.”

Max was already waiting for them when they got back to the apartment. She smiled at them knowingly and handed them each a glass of wine.

“To a job well done.”

Logan smiled and raised his glass in an appreciative gesture.

“Eyes Only thanks you.”

**C-2. Manticore likes to think it's cornered the market on super soldiers, so having a bunch of super girls running around isn't gonna fly. Enter Alec and Biggs, whose latest mission is to kidnap the supergirls' general, Buffy Summers.**

“Vampires?”

“Supergirl?”

“Seriously, vampires?”

“I’m just a human! I mean, supergirl? What are you, comic book geeks? Do I look like I wear spandex?”

“Well, you would look great-”

“Shut up! Just let me go, okay? I have a vampire to kill and you’re costing me precious time.”

“Come on, vampires?”

_sigh_

“Yes. Vampires. Now can I go? Or are you going to take me back to your cave and make me fight other supergirls?”

“What? No! We- We’re-”

“Look out, vampire!”

_scuffle_

“Hey, where did she go?”

“Oh, we’re gonna be in so much trouble.”

**C-3. Stalker!Impala. There's this car that keeps turning up: huge, black, beautiful. Everywhere he goes, Alec spots it, covets it, thinks about stealing it and taking to the open road for no good reason. It'd be real easy, too, given there never seems to be a driver.**

It is the most beautiful he has ever seen. It’s long, sleek, shiny and completely original. There’s not a replacement part on her and someone’s obviously been looking after her properly and with a lot of love. Even the locks on the Impala are originals. Easy to crack, he checked. He picked the lock to the driver’s side, got in and ducked down to hotwire the car.

He couldn’t.

He couldn’t just rip the panel off and cut the wires to start the car. It would be abuse. Maiming. He would not be responsible for damaging that beauty of a car. He had gotten out, closed the door and locked it again before sitting down in the cafe at the other side of the street to watch the car and try and find out who it belonged to.

And then Max called to harass him about _something_ and when he looked back, it was gone.

He mourned a little.

But then it turned up the next day. And the day after that, and the day after that. Everywhere Alec was, the Impala was. By the end of the week, he started to think the car might be following him. Not the driver of the car, because there wasn’t one. There never was. The car was always empty when he spotted it; parked at the side of the road, just sitting there. He spent hours and hours watching the car and every time he got distracted, it would disappear.

It was unnerving to say the least.

He broke into the car again and searched for things that would identify the owner. Nothing. Not even a pack of gum or a map. Just nothing. By then end of the second week, he was dreaming about the car stalking him, attacking him when he was alone, the headlights spewing fire.

He needed help. He just didn’t know if he needed the type of help Eyes Only could offer or a mental hospital. He’d have to find out before he went completely insane.

**C-4. Pulling a heist/rescue/whatever, they cause more damage to each other than the enemy. But it's all out of looove.**

She’d never admit it, but she blew her cover on purpose. It never failed to rile Alec up and she only did it when she knew they’d be able to get out without much damage. And a fired up Alec was a hot Alec.

He’d never outright hit her or hurt her, but he would grab her arm a little too tight or he would throw her a crowbar a little off so it would hit her in the stomach or he would “accidentally” trip her when he kicked out defending himself from the bad guy.

She loved it. And she knew Alec secretly loved it too.

And the sex afterwards was so mind blowingly good, neither of them ever felt the need to bring it up or do something about it. Something about means justifying the goal.


End file.
